<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry and Draco by Emanning13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754229">Harry and Draco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13'>Emanning13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been sleeping together for months. Harry is secretly in love with Draco. Does this spell disaster or does it spell romance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry and Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights belong to J. K. Rowling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Draco had been sleeping together for months now. The sex was fantastic. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was what transpired afterwards that Harry despised. Harry was stupidly in love with Draco. When Draco suggested they become fuck buddies Harry agreed thinking that was all he would get out of Draco. Now months later, he could barely handle it anymore. His heart was aching. He wanted to cuddle with Draco, hold hands, go on date with him, eventually marry him Draco was so inclined. None of that happened. They just had sex. No talking, no cuddling, no feelings. It was awful. Harry didn't know what to do. He was so frustrated and hurt. He had to end things with Draco. He couldn't do this anymore.</p><p>So that night when the floo chimed and Draco stepped out, he had a plan.</p><p>Draco sauntered up to him and snogged him breathless. When they finally parted. Harry took his chance. "Wait Draco. Please. We need to talk."</p><p>"No we don't." And tried to kiss Harry again. Harry avoided him.</p><p>"Yes we do. I can't do this anymore. We need to part. The sex is amazing, but I need to work on some issues. By myself. Figure out what I really want. Please just go." Harry declared.</p><p>Draco gaped at him. Harry turned so he wouldn't stop Draco from leaving. "Please. Go."</p><p>Once he heard the floo chime again, his knees buckled and he crashed to the floor sobbing. His body wracked with sobs for an hour until his tears finally stopped. It was a difficult choice, but he had to do it. He had to break it off with Draco before he said something stupid or his feelings were shown and he got hurt worse.</p><p>He had to get out so he went over Hermione and Ron's.</p><p>While eating dinner he confessed. "You'll be glad to know I ended things with Draco." He knew they didn't approve of him.</p><p>"Oh Harry I am sorry." Hermione said.</p><p>"What I thought you hated him?" Harry accused.</p><p>"Not really mate." Ron said.</p><p>"Harry we didn't mind you being with Draco. It was the way he treated you that we didn't like. We know that you love him. We are sorry that you had to end it. We thought you two might figure it out and start a real relationship." Hermione agreed.</p><p>Harry gaped at them. "What? Really?"</p><p>"Yeah mate. If he made you happy, that's all we cared about." Ron said.</p><p>"Thanks guys." He murmured.</p><p>The rest of the night they chatted about other things. Harry was jealous of their comradery and relationship. He didn't begrudge them for finding their happiness. He just wanted that for himself. He thought he might have a chance of that with Draco, but Draco did not want that. So it was time to grieve and move on.</p><p>A few weeks later Harry went to Ministry function alone. Hermione and Ron were there to help him not feel alone. Even though he felt like a third wheel. He circled the room talking to dignitaries and Ministry employees. Draco finally stormed over while he was talking to a French politician who had been touching Harry.</p><p>"Excuse me, might I borrow Potter for a moment?" Draco drawled narrowing his eyes at the politician.</p><p>"Of course. Although my offer of a dance is still on the table." The Politician stated.</p><p>Harry nodded. Draco grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner. "What the hell Draco?" Harry snapped.</p><p>"That philistine had his hands on you. He was trying to bed you." Draco answered.</p><p>"What? No. Even if he was you can't stop me. We aren't dating." Harry growled.</p><p>"You know it's funny. I have been trying to figure out why you ended things. I talked it over with Pansy and Blaise. I didn't understand, didn't realize until that jerk tried moving in on my territory. I found myself jealous. I realized I have been in love with you and I didn't even know it. From the way you are acting, it sounds like you have feelings for me too. Isn't that why you ended things?" Draco asked.</p><p>Harry gasped. "Your in love with me? I-I, yes I broke it off because I am in love with you. You giant prat. I didn't think you would give me a relationship so I took what you gave me. I broke it off once I realized I couldn't handle the pain of you not reciprocating anymore."</p><p>"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"</p><p>"I was afraid. To be hurt by you. Also why did it take you becoming jealous to realize your feelings for me?"</p><p>"I don't know. I was afraid too." Draco confessed.</p><p>"Boys!" Hermione admonished.</p><p>"Are you guys going to finally have a relationship now?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Yeah Potter are you man enough to ask our dear Draco out?" Pansy snarked.</p><p>"Yeah I agree." Blaise said.</p><p>Harry just shook his head. "Draco will you be my boyfriend? I can't handle being in the dark anymore. I want a real relationship."</p><p>Draco slowly smiled. "I will do you one better." He pulled Harry up on stage and knelt in front of Harry and the whole Ministry, reporters, dignitaries, and friends. "Harry James Potter will you make me the happiest wizard alive and agree to be my husband."</p><p>Harry stood there shocked. "Yes you bloody prat!" Harry pulled Draco up and snogged him for all he was worth.</p><p>"I will you give you your ring later, I have to get it out of the vaults." Draco confessed.</p><p>Harry smiled. "I don't care. As long as I have you."</p><p>"You're such a sap Potter."</p><p>"But I am your sap."</p><p>"That you are." Draco murmured before kissing him again.</p><p>That winter they had a white wedding in the snow at Malfoy Manor. They had all their friends and family there with them. They also invited the press to join in their happiness.</p><p>They showed the world what true love, and happiness meant.</p><p>******THE END******</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>